Nishimura, Takuro
Nishimura, Takuro Background Takuro was born and raised in Kumogakure, and was born into a very small and close family. There was him, his father, brother, mother and grandfather whom all lived together. They weren't well off, but they had earned an acceptable standard of living for themselves, in a small family home. His father and grandfather were both shinobi of the village, and he'd decided he was going to start training at a young age, as he wanted to be respected for following the path of his elders. Takuro began his time at the academy at quite a young age, he was very friendly with everyone in his class apart from a select few people who had a mutual feeling towards him. He was quite smart, and even when there was something that he didn't know, he didn't let people see this because he wanted to earn respect of sorts, he didn't want to be seen as dumb or stupid, he wanted to be Takuro, that cool kid or smart kid, and most of all, he wanted to fit in with everyone. He passed all of his exams, with large differences between being really well at it, or just passing by the skin of his teeth. His academy days went fine, and he enjoyed them for the most part. One day, he was walking home from his academy. It was darker than usual, he had been kept behind so he could do some extra work to try and give himself a bit of an advantage over his classmates. He went his usual path home, but halfway down it, there was a blockade, workers were doing something, so he had been redirected to a small path which led around the blockade. The path was dark, cold and misty, and not somewhere you would generally want to walk down. But Takuro had to get home, and instead of walking for another hour to take another route, he'd have to make his way through this path. He began walking down, and it was silent. The noises of the workers had nulled out and all he could hear was his own heartbeat and his footsteps scraping across the dirt underneath him. As he walked down this path, he heard a rustle from a bush in front of him, he didn't think it was anything, but suddenly someone jumped out on him. It was someone from a nearby village whom had decided he was going to make some money. They locked eyes and suddenly, Takuro fell to the ground, grasping on to it as if he was going to fall down a cliff. He was put under a Genjutsu. He lay on the ground, defenseless, as the man walked over and searched him for anything valuable, to which he found nothing of the sort. Disgusted, he stomped Takuro's hands as hard as he could, and Takuro recovered from the Genjutsu, but the skin over the back of his hands had been crushed. Due to this incident, Takuro learned about ways to stop Genjutsu's affecting him in school. He started training the methods for days and days. It took him awhile to actually be able to do it considering he had just recently learned his basic E-ranks. But eventually, he got the hang of his Jutsu, and successfully learned Illusion Dissipation. For the next few years, Takuro focused his training on Taijutsu, taking on opponents over and over again and spending a lot of his free time training in being more agile and durable than those around him. He never really got a hang of Ninjutsu's, but they were something that he wanted to invest time in the future to learn, as they interested him a lot and he figured it would be hard to rely on Taijutsu. At the age of fourteen, Takuro had completed his training at the academy and had become a full blown Genin. He started working for his neighbors, trying to make some sort of income to provide for his family. Some of them just wanted his help to build farms, or feed their animals. Some wanted babysitters, others wanted dog walkers. He was literally doing chores for other families. During one chore, he was asked to visit the town market place, to retrieve some supplies. He went on his way to retrieve them walking along, he noticed how quiet the town was, but as he wandered by, he realized that almost everyone had something against eachother. Every group of people he passed, they were all moaning or backstabbing their so called friends, or calling them out on things. Daydreaming as he walked, he smashed right into a girl walking in the opposite direction. She had been daydreaming too. A basket he had been carrying fell to the ground along with some books the girl was carrying. Takuro quickly aided the girl in retrieving her items, exchanging a smile as they both kneeled down. Takuro retrieved his basket, and began talking to the girl, apologizing for being a clutz and walking straight into her. He should've been paying attention. Anyone walking by could see chemistry between the two, as they smiled and laughed as if they had known eachother for years, although they had just met. Takuro could see a resemblance between the girl and his mother, although, in a non-creepy way, he liked the girl. They had been going out for a few months. Takuro had turned fifteen, and the girl, who's name was Yukiko was around the same age too. She had a brother, a twin brother, infact, who didn't really look much alike, but they were born at the same time apparently. Takuro never believed it. He had never met with her brother, as he was either too busy continuing his chores for his neighbors or going on dates with Yukiko. Eventually, on one weekend where Takuro was free from his chores, he stayed at Yukiko's. Her parents didn't know, as it would have been frowned upon, but they sat in her room for a good while. During the night, Takuro awoke, and left the room to go find the toilet, he was being as quiet as he possibly could, sneaking across the house to find the toilet. Eventually he did, and the door was closed. He hid behind one of the walls, awaiting for whomever was in to finish what they were doing, and he didn't want them to see him as he wasn't permitted to be there. The door opened. His heart hit the floor. What was emerging was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A teenager, around the same age of him, walking out in his underwear. It must have been Yukiko's brother, but Takuro hadn't ever felt such a way about a male. He shrugged it off and entered a few minutes after the boy had left. Returning to Takuro's room, all he could think about was this one boy. Takuro returned home the next morning, he had changed his mind about staying for any longer, he didn't want to risk getting caught in her house, and at the same time, he didn't want to see her brother again. They continued going out for a few more months, and everytime he was with her, he felt guilty that he thought of her brother in such a way. Eventually, guilt took over his life, and he broke things off with her, and returned to his boring life. He always thought about this boy, but eventually the feelings for him started to wear off, and he didn't want them to leave. Randomly, he went to a tattoo shop, and managed to convince them that he was older than he actually was. He couldn't think of anything that would represent him other than his eyes. He had bright yellow eyes, and he had previously read a book about a fierce animal, with bright yellow eyes. A panther. He found a design for one, and asked for it. This resulted in him having a tattoo of a panther on his upper right arm. Takuro was finally continuing on his life, with the training he'd been doing in his spare time actually taking effect and the chores he'd been doing providing enough money for his family to have good standard of living. He didn't have much else to do but continue his training, and try and find more chores to do, but no one really needed any sort of help. He was out of work and out of anything to do. As he was strolling around, he noticed Yukiko walking around with her brother. He didn't like this, it made him feel guilty again, and that's when he decided he wanted to get out of the place, to go somewhere far far away and hide his feelings, making sure no one found out. He had heard about some officials in the village that were going to a meeting with a newly formed village, on some island. He found the officials before they were leaving, and was told he was allowed to accompany them until they had arrived at Hikagakure. As soon as they did, he were to leave them and do whatever he wished. So he did. He arrived with them, and wandered around in the forest for awhile, waiting for them to leave. Eventually, after a long while, they did, and he strolled into the brand new village, and headed for the administration building. Personality Takuro is a generally friendly person, whom is generally a very flirty person towards both male and females. He can be a quite sarcastic person around those who know him, expecting them to know this, but he is mainly obedient towards those who are of higher authority than him, although he may do stupid things every now and then. He is very protective over his friends, but not one to cause a fight due to people saying things about them, he'll generally just fall out with them. Respect is something he loves, and mainly when those respect him, he also has the desire to earn respect rather than just have it. Appearance Takuro has long sort of grey hair, with darky yellow eyes which reflect in the sun. He wears one chain around each wrist, and a necklace which is mostly a chain, with a small round circle on it which has "Lust" engraved on it. He has a rough trench coat, which is brown, on him, with some ironed out dark blue jeans on, with some designers shoes on. Abilities Illusion Dissipation A technique taught at the Ninja Academy requiring chakra control. By using Kai, a ninja disrupts their own flow of chakra, then starts it again. This allows a ninja to escape from illusions, provided he or she has figured out that a Genjutsu is active. This is a D-ranked technique, but has variable effects that are based on the user's shinobi rank. Ability #2 Accolades Quotes